


It's Raining...Somewhere

by Sardonicc



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Chubby Reader, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Reader, First Time, First date kinda?, Kinda, Misunderstandings, Reader Is Not Chara, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, failed attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-01-28 09:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12603192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sardonicc/pseuds/Sardonicc
Summary: Papyrus takes you to NTT restaurant/ hotel to have a serious conversation with you but you mistake it for a date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and wrote this.

Papyrus stands against the wall of NTT hotel smoking a cigarette as he waited for the human to show up. He really wished she would have stayed longer so he could rehurs what he was going to say a bit more before getting to this part of the underground. Sure he always said the same thing every reset but.. He needed her to really understand why she couldn't leave.

Why he didn't want her to.

The real reason why he really didn't want her to.

All of it was pure torture.

Having to re-live the same few hours of his life in an endless loop each time she died or made it to the surface just to reset. He was sick of going through the same day over and over again without being able to do anything about it. Of having the life he built on the surface broken and crumbled before his eyesockets. Taking a long drag from his cigarette and finishing it off, he throws it to the ground before pulling out his pack and grabbing a new one when he spots the human making her way up to the hotel and nods at her to come over when she notices him.

"Hey, I heard you're going to the core, How about grabbing some dinner with me first?" He asks. 

"O-oh uhm..." she twisted her fingers into the front of her sweater as she looked everywhere but at him, something he noticed she did a lot when she was around him he's come to learn. Rolling the cigarette he had in between his teeth he waiting patiently with his hands buried deep in the pocket of his hoodie, he lets his eyelights roam over her body lingering a little longer than he admittedly should have on her breast and curve of her wide hips that he knew hid underneath it when she wasn't looking.

_Her sweater had covered so much._

He knew she wasn't a child the very first time he met her outside the ruins, if her endowments were anything to go by, even through the drowning fabric he could see the soft curves of her plump body. The stripe on her sweater was nothing more than just that in terms of human fashion he learned when she asked him why he kept calling her a kid. He's brought out of his thoughts when she tried to stammer out half excuses he knew where just lies as she shifted onto her left foot while looking into the direction of the garbage dump store in the ally. He didn't understand why she would lie about being busy, _again_. She was just going end up playing maillady for burgerpants, catty and bratty again. If she really didn't want to she could just say so... But at the same time, he really hoped she would this time around.

He needed to get through to her.

"S-sure, I could eat." she finally said reaching up to smooth her hair down and looking back up at him for a split second before looking off to the side with a worried expression, And he blinks in surprise.

 _She said yes?_ _That's...new_.

He feels his bones softly rattle with mirth as an excited smile attempts to disrupt his relaxed expression. She bite her lip and continued to look away from him, she didn't seem very interested if the look she was making was anything to go by but she said yes which was good enough so he'd take it. It'd give him the chance he'd been waiting for again. It's been a month since she's been down here now to his luck but he mentally kicks himself for not preparing for this sooner, it seemed sure she would stay and thought he wouldn't have to say anything at all.  

 _He got too comfortable_. 

And now he was going to have to figure out the right words to choose this time around... But he didn't know how to go about it, It's not as if she really tried to speak to him much over the time she's been here, but to be fair neither did he.

She always avoided him.

Never making much eye contact, stuttering every time she talked to him and making up excuses to leave whenever Sans left the two of them alone. He was 30% certain it was because she may be scared of monsters...She did the same thing a lot around the Nicecream guy and a handful of times around Undyne and Wing Dings who ran the ferry through Snowdin all the way to Hotland. Her face would always get so red and she'd say something weird before nervously laughing and running off. And always look as if she would pass out the moment they touched her... But to be fair almost all the monsters down here attacked her upon their first meeting so it made sense. 

Poor thing must be scared out her mind...

And now that he thought about it, it may have been because of the 'scary big brother' stunt he pulled a few weeks back when he treated her to Muffet's to question her about that abnormal temmie Sans keeps talking about, along with what she thought of him, and to treat sans nicely after she claimed he was a bit annoying. He let her off easy claiming her sarcasm wasn't funny even though he knew it wasn't a joke. And that if she didn't change her negative judgement and give him more of a chance she wouldn't enjoy her time while staying here.

"Great, thanks for treating me." He says with a wink and she looks like she regrets it for a moment before a small smile spreads on her face. She heads towards the hotel doors only to make a small sound of surprise and whip her head around to look up at him when he grabs her hand to stop her and slowly pull her into the direction of the dark ally way.

"This way, I know a shortcut." He smiles softly at her and she stares hard at him for a moment as he gives her hand a small squeeze and her cheeks turn a darker shade of pink sparing a quick glance into the ally then back at him.

wow, he was sure this was the longest shes ever looked at him without glancing away. she looks over her shoulder for a few moments as if looking for someone. He looks down at her hand in his as it easily dwarfed it then back to the dark ally way. 

 _He...probably looked like some creep doing this._.. 

Turning back to him she gives him a small nod.

* * *

"Whoa..This is a really nice restaurant." She looks around in astonishment as he guides her to an empty table greeting a few patrons that would come to his shows as they wave to him, and ignores the curious stares some give as their eyes land on the human, then down to her hand intertwined with his. Once at the table he pulls out a chair for her to sit, she stands there for a few seconds staring at it with a surprised look on her face and he raises a browbone.

"O-oh! sorry, Thank you." She says as she quickly takes her seat and he pushes her up to the table and he takes his own seat, he waves down the waiter, a blue rabbit monster that looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here at the moment but quickly puts on an obviously forced smile as he makes his way over to him. He asks for the menus and water for their drinks along with an ashtray to which the rabbit monster quickly pulled from his apron pocket placing it on the table.

"I'll be right back with your waters." The blue rabbit said before quickly walking off. Papyrus stays silent for a moment contemplating his words before sighing almost irritably when he can't come up with what he wish he could and ends up voices the same script he always has. 

"Well, here we are... Your journey's almost over huh?...You must really wanna go home." He said leaning back in his chair taking out the pack of cigarettes in his shorts pocket and pulling one out lighting it. She stays silent as he takes in a long drag to ease some of the tension he was starting to feel and letting out a puff of smoke off to the side waiting for her to answer.

"Yeah..." she looks down at her lap as she hugs her arms close to her body making her breast squeeze together and he quickly looks away before someone caught him staring.

"It...would have been nice to stay longer but..I can't...I don't really belong here." She says in a hushed tone placing her hands on the table and propping her head up in her right one, while the left fidgets around with the napkin under her utensils and he can't help but look at her a little taken back.

 _Did she... really feel that way? sure she was the only human but he tried to make sure she felt comfortable at the least, to try to make every moment down here as enjoyable as possible._   _T_ _o give her a reason to stay with them again._

"Hey, I know the feeling,buddo...Though... Maybe it's better sometimes to take what's given to you. Down here you've already got food, drink, _friends_..." reaching over he placed his hand over hers squeezing it lightly and her eyes dart up to his face as he thumbs over the warm skin.

"You're always welcome to stay with Sans and I if you need to kiddo...We really wouldn't mind, we both like having you around...I know you and I haven't talked to each other much, but I do like being around ya, I'm just saying... is what you need to do really that important?..." looking back up to her, her mind looks like she's miles away and he sighs. Letting go of her hand bringing the cigarette up to his teeth taking another deep drag and blowing it out as he look off to the side.

"Ah, forget about it...I'm rootin' for ya kid." He says giving her a small smile and she quickly looks away again. As the waiter comes back with their water, she quickly says thank you and takes a sip the moment it's set down. She looked as on edge as he felt.

_Why did this feel like it was going to be harder than it needed to be?_

The waiter leaves and it's uncomfortably silent for a moment and he starts up again.

"Hey, lemme tell you a story."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todays my birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this months ago...

" _You know what would have happened if he hasn't said that kiddo?..."_ his voice was lower now as he pauses to blow out a puff of smoke and reached over to the ashtray to tap away the ashes that collected at the end of his cig. You haven't looked up at him once since starting his little story and he sighs. 

 _"Y O U D B E D E A D W H E R E Y O U S T A N D. "_ he made it come out morethreatening than it needed to, trying to get his point across as he glared at her but she doesn't see it. 

"Oh yeah?.." You say twiddling the edge of the menu in your fingers still not looking at him and he blinks letting his mandible fall open a little. 

 _You weren't even listening_...

Sighing heavily at his wasted effort, he gets ready to wrap up his script and leave to wait until you made it to the judgment hall when you cuts him off.

"U-uhm... Papyrus?..." Your soft curious voice filled the silence between the two of you and you take a quick glance behind you then turn back forward eyes shifting from left to right as if seeing if the coast was clear before they finally landing on him. 

"I-is...um...i-is this a date?..." A small bush spreads on your face the longer you stares at him and you quickly look down at your lap and starts fidgeting again.

 _You thought this was a date_? _How could you-_

"I-I mean, there's smooth music playing and candles everywhere.." You lower your voice slouching forward a bit more.

"A-and this place is _really expensive_  and a-attached to a hotel..A-and you were being really gentlemanly and touching my hand a lot and stuff.."his eye socket widen in realization

_Oh_

_She thought he was just trying to make a pass at her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to do one more chapter of this with two different endings

"I-i mean I'm flattered, _really_ but..." You look back up at him, face fully flushed now brows knitted together and he can't help but find the face you're making really cute. You look around to make sure no one was close by before softly whispering. 

" _C-can't we start off with something more gentle?..like holding hands or just talking m-more?._." Papyrus blushes when he realizes what you really thought he was trying to do when you continue.

"i-im not... I mean we just met a few weeks ago...I don't really think I'm ready for this..." You say looking away from him again seemingly ashamed with your own answer and he just stares replaying everything you just said in his skull still in small shock. Not realizing he was staring at you for so long until you start to fidget around more and looks back down at your lap and take a deep breath before looking him dead in the eye sockets with a determined face.

"I'm sorry but I can't, I don't feel comfortable with doing that with you..."

"K..Kiddo.." His voice comes out low and he doesn't miss the worrisome expression that flashes over your face, bit as quick as it was there it was gone. He feels about guilty for the misunderstanding.

"I-I'm sorry if I made you mad for all the effort b-but I'm not into that." You say and Papyrus just stares at you as you avoid look at him and start to fidget around with the stuff in front of you. "I-i-i don't mean-u-uh, n-not because you're a monster, it has nothing to do with that i-im just..look i-i don't mind paying for my own meal but i-"

 _"(Y/n)"_  he voice was stern and you whip your head back up to look at him again with a worried expression. 

"This isn't a date." He said firmly and he watches as relief washes over your face and  relax into her chair.

"O-oh ha! _thank god.._. I really wasn't looking forward to what would happen after dinner..."

He must have made a face because you quickly wave your hands defensively in front of you. "I mean don't get me wrong i-i do like you and you are very handsome but.. I'm just not into having those kind of relations with people I just met...Even if I might die when I meet the Queen later." You blurted out and Papyrus goes to take a drag of his cigarette.

_Wait, you liked him too?_

A blush spreads on his cheekbones as you continue.

"When Sans said that you needed to spend some time with me, I didn't think _this_ was what he meant. I just thought he meant like hanging out at your place or something."

 _"W..wh.."_ Papyrus looks at you in pure confusion and you fill him in. 

 _"_ He said he heard you talking and whining a lot in your sleep last night and that you were calling my name a lot." Papyrus's face lights up with embarrassment as his mandible drops open and facepalms.

" _Oh dear god he heard that..."_

"Where you having a bad dream or something?" You asked innocently and he sighs heavily through his nasal bone as his bones rattle. 

_It was far from a bad dream._

_You didn't need to know that though._

_"S..something like that.."_

_"_ He said you were crying loudly _."_ You smirked at him almost knowingly and he almost loses his shit praying you didn't know what he was really doing. 

_He thought Sans went to Alphys's house that night._

_"U..uh..."_

_"_ There's nothing to be ashamed of Papyrus, I get them too sometimes _."_ He looks up at you wide socket, shocked that you would admit to it so openly. There was no way you where serious right?

You look at him through your eyelashes with a small smile on your lips. 

You are.

...

_You gets cravings too? Innocent little (y/n)._

"Almost always when I'm stressed out. My heart will race a lot and i always get all sweaty when i do." A shiver runs down his spine at the thought of how you would look and sound doing something so lewd. You shouldn't be having this conversation out in the open like this. 

_He had a thing for you and really didn't want to admit that he thought of you a lot whenever he'd jack off it was never intentional you just kind of.  Poped up, no matter who he was first thinking of or what kind of porn he was watching._

_The thought of you panting and sweating underneath him.._

He feels warmth start to gather at his pelvis. 

"My nightmares always involve ants for some reason but I think that has to do with almost eating a sandwich covered in them when i was like 5."  You giggle and Papyrus almost falls off his chair. 

"My mom and i were having a picnic but the spot she chose to put the blanket over had an ant hill underneath it. " you giggle some more and Papyrus chuckles dryly as he mentally kicks himself for thinking dirty. 

 _He was a pervert._  

* * *

After a very awkward(for him) meal the two of you leave out and head into the lobby of the hotel. Papyrus shoves his hands deeper into his hoodie pocket as you smile happily at your surroundings commenting about how nice the hotel was. 

"Soo...still sure about leavin?"

"Not really, I really like hanging out with you and id like to more, But at the same time i have to do this, i want to free you all." Papyrus frowns a little letting his shoulder slump a bit more. 

"We'll miss you..." He whispers. 

"I don't plan on dying Papyrus, I'm going to get everyone to the surface alive." Papyrus's frown deepens, that never happens though.. 

"Maybe you should come back home to get a little rest first." You turn to look up at him. 

"You..consider that my home too?" 

_Crap did he really say that?_

He rubs the back of his neck and you smile at him before saying sure and head towards the entrance of hotel doors. He blinks watching as you walk off leaving him behind before running to catch up to you. The two of you walk back towards Snowdin in silence.

This was good.

He still had a chance to get you to stay, to build a new life with you instead, he wouldnt have to worry about having that life snatched away from him. There was more stability here. Looking down at your and he reconsiders your words from earlier about starting slow and gently slips his hand into yours as the two of you walk, and tightens his grip when you don't reject it being there. You look up at him and he continues to stare straight ahead as pink dusts his cheekbones.

You look back down at your intertwined hands humming thoughtfully to yourself.  half way out of Hotland you speak up again.

"Papyrus?"

"...Yeah?" You slow down and look at your intertwined hands one more time as he squeezes yours lightly.

"... _You..weren't having a nightmare,were you_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sans heard Papyrus masturbating to you and thought he was just upset about not spending enough time with you.


End file.
